codreamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stealth Charms
Swallowing the Sun Cost: 2wp, 1hl; Mins: Stealth 4, Essence 3; Type: Simple (Speed 3, DV -2) Keywords: Combo-OK, Mirror, Obvious Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: None Uniting her mind and Essence in a supreme act of will, the Lawgiver snuffs out her own radiance by drawing her anima banner into her body and extinguishing it. Further expenditures flare the banner from the beginning, as though the Solar had not previously spent any Peripheral Essence in the scene. Stepping Between Heartbeats Cost: —; Mins: Stealth 5, Essence 4; Type: Permanent Keywords: None Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Invisible Statue Spirit This Charm permanently upgrades its prerequisite. While the character is still rendered visible by moving or participating in combat, these actions no longer deactivate Invisible Statue Spirit. The Lawgiver becomes invisible once more as soon as he remains stationary outside of combat for one tick. Hooding the Solar Lantern Cost -; Mins: Stealth 5, Essence 4; Type: Permanent Keywords: Stackable Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Stealth Excellency - Stealth Mastery, Easily Overlooked Presence Method This Charm increases by five motes the threshold at which a character's anima reaches new levels of brightness. The character's caste mark still becomes visible from certain angles when she spends her first mote of Peripheral Essence, however. This Charm may be purchased again for every Stealth dot the character possesses above 5. In addition to the effects listed, the Exalt gains the ability to reflexively flare her anima to any higher level of display at no cost, if she wishes. Everywhere and Nowhere Stance Cost: 4m; Mins: Stealth 5, Essence 5 Type: Simple (Speed 4, DV -0) Keywords: Combo-OK, Illusion, Touch Duration: Indefinite Prerequisite Charms: Mental Invisibility Technique The eyes of the Solar Exalted are always watching. Through the use of this Charm, the Solar becomes omnipresent in the minds of the wicked. The Solar touches a target (this may require a Dexterity + Martial arts attack if the target attempts to avoid contact) and spends four motes. The sensation of the Solar’s touch lingers on and on, eventually spreading to encompass all of the target’s senses. So long as these motes remain committed, the Lawgiver seems to be constantly shadowing his mark—the target frequently glimpses the Solar leaning in doorways, or disappearing down alleys. He sees the Exalt’s silhouette watching him from rooftops or following him through crowds. The Solar seems to be watching more often than not, always vanishing if confronted directly. This is an unnatural Illusion effect which costs two Willpower to ignore for a scene; the effects of the Charm end once the target has spent a total of twenty Willpower fighting it. The Lawgiver adds his Essence in bonus successes to all attempts to establish or reestablish surprise against individuals afflicted by Everywhere and Nowhere Stance—it becomes difficult to discern the Solar’s true presence from the shadows in the target’s mind. A second purchase of this Charm at Stealth 6+, Essence 6+ permits the Solar to use this Charm on an area. Used in this manner, Everywhere and Nowhere Stance has a cost of 6m, 1wp. So long as the Solar commits Essence to the Charm, everyone in the affected region suffers visions of the Solar’s presence, as detailed above, though with lower frequency—no more than once per scene. Individuals in the affected region may resist the Charm’s Illusion for one Willpower per scene, but cannot permanently immunize themselves to it so long as they remain in the area. Everywhere and Nowhere Stance may initially be used upon an area a mile in diameter, but with Stealth 7+ the Solar may affect an area up to (Essence x 2) miles, and with Stealth 8+ may affect (Essence x 10) miles. At Stealth 9+ the Solar may spread her presence across (Essence x 100) miles, and with Stealth 10 the Lawgiver may encompass an entire Direction. At Stealth 7+, Essence 7+, the Solar may add a point of permanent Willpower to the Charm’s cost when used to target a region. Doing so changes the Charm’s Duration to instant, requiring no Essence commitment on the part of the Lawgiver… and renders its effects permanent. The Solar’s shadows will continue to haunt the area forever, even after his own demise. Walking in Legend's Shadow Cost: 10m, 1wp; Mins: Stealth 6, Essence 6; Type: Simple Keywords: Combo-OK, Illusion Duration: Indefinite Prerequisite Charms: Vanishing From Mind’s Eye Method Legend and fact soon become interchangeable in the lives of the Exalted, and the Solars embody this principle—to the degree that the Princes of the Earth sometimes find it necessary to hide even from themselves. This Charm allows the character to walk directly out of the ongoing narrative of his life, either dimming himself to the eyes of history, or increasing interest in his legend until he himself is all but forgotten. Should the Solar dim himself, he passes from the active thoughts of Creation. His personal acquaintances will still recognize him, but strangers will not. Even if the Solar stands directly next to a poster bearing his face and name, those without a personal relationship simply will not connect the two. The Lawgivers use this Charm to temporarily escape from the public eye. This unnatural mental influence costs four points of Willpower to resist, or only one if someone actively points out the Solar’s identity. Alternately, the Solar may enhance his glory until its glare blinds the world. The Lawgiver once again cannot be recognized as himself—even by those who know him. The reality of the man simply does not connect to the stature of his legend. Used in this mode, the Charm requires only two points of Willpower to resist, but offers an additional benefit: No action the Solar takes will besmirch his reputation, as bystanders are overcome by memories of the Exalt’s glory days rather than circulating news of his misbehavior. For example, Desus could beat an orphan to death in the middle of the street, and any onlookers who recognized him would go home to reminisce about the time he bravely taught the behemoth Oliphem the cost of defying the Solar Deliberative. This unnatural mental influence costs three points of Willpower to resist.